


Spin's Origins

by TMNT_Raph_fan



Category: Rollbots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT_Raph_fan/pseuds/TMNT_Raph_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin's past has remained a mystery all his life, but now it seems to be coming to light, as well as Vertex's new plan. Will Flip City be invaded? And has Spin finally found the family he always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

22 Years Ago  
It was a beautiful day in Flip City. The mother bots talked while their bot tots played in the park, and the elder bots calmly played chess. It was a typical day in Flip City, but for one bot, today was anything but ordinary. He couldn't contain his excitement as he raced down the track. "Can't be late. Can't be late." He muttered to himself, picking up speed. Finally, he reached his destination: FCPD headquarters. He rolled in and extended his limbs. His mouth remained open in awe. It was his first day as a rookie Kei'zatsu.  
"Excuse me. Can you point me in the direction of the Captain's office? He told me to see him once I got here." The rookie asked a nearby desk worker, who just pointed to a doorway, "Thanks." The rookie headed in the direction given and found the door he was looking for. He knocked and waited. A large red and dark blue bot came out. There was a dark, blue circle under his mouth and several red and blue stripes that end in points on his head, cheeks, arms and legs.  
"Are you Pounder? Our new recruit?" He asked.  
"Yes, sir." The rookie replied.  
"Good. You're just in time. I'm Captain Pierce."  
"It's an honour, sir."  
"That's what I like to hear. I want to take you to the test track, to see if you're as good as they say you are."  
"Yes, sir." Pounder smiled bigger.  
Captain Pierce snickered at the young bot's enthusiasm as he led him to the track. Pounder looked at the obstacle course used to keep Kei'zatsu well trained. It looked much bigger and more difficult than the one from his school.  
"Let's see what ya got." Captain Pierce said, patting Pounder on the back.  
"Yes, sir." Pounder said, trying to hide his nervousness. He went to the start and began rolling down the track once Captain Pierce started the timer. It didn't take long for the track to come to life. Hidden walls began shooting out from all directions, except from above. Pounder swerved and jumped, avoiding all the walls. Stun guns were the next to pop up. These were slightly more difficult, since they followed Pounder's movement. He'd have to take them out to get past them. Leaping into the air, Pounder threw two circular shields, which were placed at his forearms, towards the stun guns. They swiftly sliced through the wiring, deactivating the weapons. Then, acting like boomerangs, they flew back towards Pounder, who raised his arms and allowed them to click back into place. Pounder continued down the track, deactivating all others weapons and apprehending the prop villains. He crossed the finish line and Captain Pierce stopped the timer.  
"Excellent job. That's the best time I've seen." Captain Pierce told Pounder. Just then, the Captain's commlink beeped.  
"Sir, there's trouble down at the corner of Sparkview and Shard." The Kei'zatsu informed them.  
"Well," Captain Pierce turned to Pounder, "looks like I get to see you in the field, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day  
Captain Pounder opened his eyes and unplugged from his charger. He went to his kitchen and had breakfast before heading to work. It was early by the time he entered the precinct and no one, but him, should be there for another half hour. He went to Spin's computer and checked the data files. He wanted to make sure Spin was keeping his word and not investigating Vertex. Once Pounder was satisfied that there were no files on Vertex, he went to his office. He sat down at his desk and waited for a call he was expecting. While he waited, he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture frame. He stared at it, longingly. Just then, the call came in. Pounder returned the photo to its place and answered the call. He looked into the monitor and greeted the familiar face with a smile. The face smiled back and the two of them began talking about Spin's progress.

Tracks, 8:05 AM  
"Spin, where are you?" Penny's voice came across his comm., "Captain Pounder will be furious if you're late again."  
"Relax, Penny." Spin said into his comm., as he raced down the track, "I'm almost there."  
"'Almost' won't cut it this time." Penny warned her friend. Finally, the doors to the precinct slid open and Spin rolled inside.  
"There, see?" Spin told Penny, "Captain Pounder didn't even notice."  
"Spin!" Captain Pounder shouted, as if on cue, "You're late. Again."  
Spin turned to meet his Captain, "Sorry, sir."  
"Well, until you can learn to be on time, you're on monitor duty." Captain Pounder told him.  
"But-" Spin protested.  
"No buts, Spin. Penny, you're in charge of keeping him here."  
"Yes, sir." Penny said. Captain Pounder turned and went to deal with other matters. Once he was out of earshot, Penny turned to Spin.  
"This is your own fault, you know." She told him.  
"I know." He replied.  
"Late again, rookie." Lance announced, walking up to the duo.  
"I know, Lance. You don't have to remind me." Spin said, annoyed.  
"I heard Captain Pounder put you on monitor duty."  
Spin frowned at Lance, paused a moment, and then smiled. "That's right, Lance. Which means Captain Pounder is going to need someone else in the field." Spin told him, "I heard he was thinking of choosing you."  
"That's ri-wait. What!?" Lance squealed.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine with whatever danger comes up." Spin teased. Penny giggled as Lance began to panic.  
"Me!? Why would he choose me? I'm not wired to handle those types of situations!" Lance said, as his knees knocked against one another, "Captain Pounder! Captain Pounder!" Spin and Penny were trying hard to stifle their laughs.

Vertex's HQ, 10:00 AM  
Manx was pacing back and forth, while Botch and Macro watched.  
"They've been in there for hours." She said, referring to Vertex and Vett, who were in the monitor room discussing something, "What are they even talking about?"  
"Don't know, don't care." Botch replied, "As long as I get to steal something later, I'm good."  
"You're not curious at all?" She asked.  
"Nope."  
"What about you, Macro?" She turned to look at the big bot.  
"Uh, um..." Macro began, "I'm not even sure what that word means."  
Manx sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked in the direction of where Vertex and Vett were hiding.  
"Where ya goin'?" Botch asked her.  
"To get some answers." She replied harshly.  
Macro and Botch watched her walk away.  
"Vertex ain't gonna be happy 'bout that." Botch told Macro.

Vertex's HQ, Monitor Room, 10:00 AM  
It was hard for Vertex to hold his control of the mission when Vett was so impatient and didn't like following orders.  
"This is my plan." Vertex told Vett, "So you will follow my orders."  
"O puran eto tusu ronugo tako." Vett replied.  
"I'll have you know my plan is perfectly on schedule."  
"O otuberuso tubinuko aioa've te tubeno abanudonzita."  
"The others need to learn to be patient."  
"Tusu gurovo ki vaitinugo ezo tirozita."  
"Relax. Soon the final phase of my plan will be in motion."  
Vett made a hissing noise and turned to the door, where someone was knocking.  
"Who's there?" Vertex demanded.  
Manx opened the door and entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you, Vertex. I just wanted to know-" She began.  
"I specifically told you to wait outside!" Vertex bellowed.  
"Kan'to even konuturoro berupo birozita. Zofuto gote?" Vett teased.  
"Shut up!" Vertex snapped, and turned back to Manx, "What do you want?"  
"I just want to know the truth. Why are we stealing this junk?" She asked him.  
"You are not being paid to ask questions."  
"But-"  
"Get out! And don't ever disturb me again!"  
Manx turned and ran out of the room. She slowed her pace when she neared Botch and Macro.  
"So how'd it go?" Botch asked.  
"Shut up." Manx told him.  
"Whatevah."


	3. Chapter 3

22 Years Ago

Pounder and Captain Pierce rolled down the track, heading in the direction of the distress call. They reached their destination and saw that one of the buildings had become unstable. Captain Pierce turned toward a nearby Kei'zatsu.  
"What happened?" He demanded.  
"There was an explosion in the east wing. The whole building could collapse at any moment." The Kei'zatsu replied.  
"Then get this area evacuated!"  
The Kei'zatsu ran off to follow the order.  
"C'mon, Pounder." Captain Pierce said, "We need to get these bots to safety."  
Captain Pierce and Pounder rolled off to direct the crowd out of the danger zone. They worked as fast as they could, not knowing how long the building would remain standing.  
"Is everyone clear?" Pounder asked his Captain.  
"I think so." He replied, "Let's double check the area to make sure."  
"Look!" Several gasps came from the crowd as they stared in the direction a femmbot was pointing. Captain Pierce and Pounder looked to a third floor balcony that had lost its rail. A bottot sat at the edge, crying as he looked down at the crowd.  
"I thought you cleared that floor?" Captain Pierce yelled to one of his officers.  
"I did." He replied, with a panicked tone.  
"Well, obviously, you missed one!"  
As Captain Pierce began yelling orders, Pounder noticed a femmbot carrying a wire and running toward the base of the building, right beneath the bottot. As Pounder approached her, she threw the rope, which had some sort of knife on the end, up towards the tot. It flew over a remaining piece of the rail and fell back to the ground, the middle of the rope hooked to the rail.  
"What are you doing?" Pounder asked her. She spun around and glanced at his forearms; at his Kei'zatsu symbol. She looked away from it and said "We have to get him down."  
Pounder thought for a moment, then grabbed the end of the rope with the knife and tied it into a loop.  
"Here." He said, handing her the loop and taking her end of the rope, "Put your foot through it and I'll lift you up."  
She nodded and obeyed. Pounder pulled the rope and, once she reached the top, the femmbot took the bottot into her arms. Pounder then lowered them to safety. The mother of the bottot ran up to them and the femmbot handed the child to her.  
"Thank you! Oh, thank you." She told them, and went off to join her husband.  
"Good work." Pounder told the femmbot, "What's your name?"  
The femmbot looked at Pounder, as if confused by his question. "You don't want to know who I am."  
Pounder frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
She pointed to a symbol on her forearm, one Pounder had never seen before. It was a light blue circle with an upside down, Dark blue V and a smaller orange circle in the center.  
"Ask your boss about the Ninuja clan." She told him before running off.  
"Hey, wait!" Pounder called after her, but before he could follow, Captain Pierce came up behind him.  
"Pounder, good work rescuing that bottot. Now let's get back to the safty zone." Captain Pierce ushered the rookie away from the building.  
"Sir?" Pounder asked, once they were at a safe distance, "Who are the Ninuja?"  
Captain Pierce froze and glared at Pounder.  
"Trouble." Captain Pierce said after a moment and left it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

FCPD HQ, 11:00 AM  
Almost lunch and still not a single alarm. Spin was bored out of his processor.  
"I should be out there on patrol, stopping speeders." He told Penny.  
"You also should have been on time." She replied.  
"I was late by five minutes. Why can't Captain Pounder give me a break?"  
"Maybe he thinks you're special."  
"I wouldn't call being a "bot with no tribe" special."  
"Cheer up, Spin. We'll figure it out together."  
Spin smiled. Penny was always there for him, and always new what to say.

Captain's Office, 11:00 AM  
Captain Pounder sat at his desk, enjoying the quiet morning. He took the time to go through some paper work he was a little behind on. He came across one of Spin's reports. After reading it, he was pleased that Vertex was not once mentioned. Just then, the monitor on his desk beeped. He turned to greet the caller.  
"What a welcome surprise." He said, "Reason for calling?"  
"Quiet morning. Wanted to talk." The caller replied, "Not busy, are you?"  
"Never too busy for you."  
"What's that in your hand?"  
"Spin's report. I read it to make sure Vertex wasn't mentioned."  
The caller paused, "Why are you trying so hard to keep Spin away from the truth?" She asked.  
"He's not ready." Pounder replied.  
"It's his destiny, Pounder...you can't protect him forever."  
"I can try." Captain Pounder thought back to all the times Spin had run into Vertex. That couldn't have been a coincidence.  
"I'll be coming home soon." The caller brought Captain Pounder's attention back to the monitor.  
"But you're still outlawed here."  
"I know. We'll be careful."  
Pounder nodded, knowing there was nothing to worry about.  
"And when I get there," The caller continued, "Maybe we can tell Spin together?"  
"Pounder thought a moment. "We'll see." He told her.  
"I love you, Pounder." She told him.  
"I love you, too." Pounder replied, "See you soon."  
The caller smiled, and then ended the call.  
Captain Pounder starred at the blank monitor a few moments longer before continuing his work.

Just Outside Flip City, 11:30 AM  
Floating stationary in midair was a ratty-looking vessel. The owner had done minimal maintenance to keep the ship from falling, nothing more. He sat in his cabin, starring at a small device. After a few moments of waiting, it beeped.  
"I'm here." The owner spoke into it.  
"What is your location?" Vertex's voice came through the device.  
"Just outside the city." The ship owner replied, "Like you ordered."  
"Excellent." Vertex's voice dripped with mischievous delight, "Your loyalty will soon be rewarded. Prepare to move your ship into the city at this time tomorrow. Attract as little attention as possible. I will send some bots to bring you to my location."  
"Understood."  
Although the other bot couldn't see, Vertex gave a pleased smile, "We await your return, old friend."  
"As do I, Vertex." They ended the call and the ship owner went off to prepare his vessel to carry out Vertex's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

22 Years Ago

With the area evacuated, the Zurasho were able to fix the stability of the building. By this time a team of reporters had arrived on scene and were interviewing witnesses. Apparently one witness mentioned the rookie's heroic rescue, because the reporters began to swarm Pounder and Captain Pierce. There were so many questions being asked at the same time you couldn't understand a single one.  
"No comment!" Captain Pierce barked, trying to push past them.  
"Exactly how did you rescue the bottot?" One reporter asked. Pounder thought a moment about the femmebot who risked her life for the bottot.  
"Actually, a member of the Ninuja clan rescued the tot. I just helped." Pounder told the reporter. Several gasps emitted from the crowd.  
"Ninuja?"  
"That's the tribe that got outlawed."  
"Why didn't he arrest them?"  
"Hey, listen up!" Captain Pierce shouted, "Today is Pounder's first day. He has not yet been briefed on the Ninuja issue, but I assure you he will be."  
Captain Pierce led Pounder through the group of reporters and headed back to the FCPD headquarters. Once they arrived, Captain Pierce rushed Pounder into his office.  
"Captain?" Pounder asked, confused.  
"What did the Ninuja look like?" Captain Pierce responded with a question of his own.  
"Well," Pounder began, "she was light blue with black arm guards and boots, covering most of her limbs. She also had dark blue on her shoulders and a lighter blue on her back. Not to mention the strange symbol on her arm."  
"Nikoru." Captain Pierce said, under his breath.  
"Who?" Pounder asked.  
"The leader of the Ninuja tribe." Captain Pierce sat at his desk and thought a moment. Then he looked up at Pounder. "If you ever see her or her tribe members, arrest them on the spot." He told Pounder.

 

Three Days Later, 10:00 PM

Pounder rolled through the tracks of Flip City. He hadn't stopped thinking about Nikoru for a minute. Despite what Captain Pierce had said, Pounder didn't believe that she was a criminal. He stopped rolling and extended his limbs, starring off into the darkness of some nearby buildings.  
Did that shadow just move? No, not a shadow.  
Pounder ran off towards it, hoping it was either Nikoru or someone who could take him to her. As he approached the figure, it bolted in the opposite direction.  
"Wait!" He called, "I just want to talk!"  
The figure slowed to a stop, but didn't relax their form.  
"Please," Pounder began, "I just..."  
Suddenly, several other figures descended and surrounded the Kei'zatsu, all wielding weapons. The original figure stepped forward, into the light.  
"Nikoru." Pounder spoke.  
"I see you've been talking to your boss." She said.  
"Other than your name, I didn't believe what he said."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"That your Ninuja tribe was outlawed for some great crime you committed years ago."  
"We were framed." She looked into his eyes, "The reason we were there, was because we were trying to help."  
Pounder starred back into her eyes.  
"I believe you." He told her.  
She blinked. No Kei'zatsu had ever believed her. She smiled. It was too good to be true. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the smile faded.  
"How can we trust you?" She asked.  
"That's for you to decide." Pounder told her, "In the meantime, I'm going to prove your innocence."

 

FCPD, 10:45 PM

Pounder wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. He thought he might check the Kei'zatsu files for some clues, but now that he was here, he had no idea were to look. He decided to start with the computer, but heard voices just as he approached the console.  
'Who would be here at this hour?' Pounder thought.  
He followed the voices to Captain Pierce's office.  
"They're still here." He said.  
"Who?" Demanded a gravel-like voice.  
"The Ninuja."  
"What!? How do you know?"  
"One was seen by our new recruit a few days ago."  
"I thought you took care of them."  
"So did I, but apparently they don't want to leave."  
Pounder frowned, confused by what they were saying.  
"Do you have another plan?" The mystery voice asked.  
"No." Captain Pierce sighed, "I was so sure that framing them would scare them off."  
Pounders eyes grew wide.  
'Captain? Why?' He thought.  
Then, before he could be discovered, Pounder ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day

Flip City, 11:30 AM  
Two ships entered the harbour. One was large and beautifully maintained, the other was not. But both ships were just normal enough to get minimal glances from passing bots. The larger ship docked and a single femmebot came out, her arms wrapped in cloth.

FCPD Headquarters, Noon  
Lance knocked on Captain Pounders office door.  
"Yes, Lance?" Captain Pounder said, as he answered the door.  
"Sir. There is a femmebot waiting for you by the main entrance." Lance replied.  
"Send her to my office."  
Lance went off and came back a few minutes later with the femmebot. She entered Captain Pounder's office and shut the door behind her.  
"Soon indeed." Captain Pounder said.  
Nikoru smiled and walked over to where he was sitting. "Did you miss me?" She asked.  
"Always." He replied, "Our calls were the only thing keeping me sane."  
Nikoru kissed her husband, and he held her hand.  
"It's certainly been a while." She said, "How's Spin?"  
"He's doing fine."  
"Can we tell him now?"  
"Nikoru..."  
"I think it's time. My tribe can begin training him."  
Pounder looked into her eyes. He knew she was right. "Lance?" He said into his comm.  
"Yessir?" Came Lance's reply.  
"Send spin to my office." Captain Pounder told him.  
Nikoru smiled brightly.

Vertex's Lair, Noon  
Manx, Macro and Botch entered their base, leading a newcomer, who was shroud in a cloak, to Vertex.  
"Ah, I'm glad you made it, old friend." Vertex told him.  
"I never disappoint." The newcomer replied.  
"I see your memory banks need repair." Vertex turned towards his private quarters, "Come. We will discuss the plans."  
The newcomer followed, leaving the henchmen alone once again.

FCPD Headquarters, 12:15 PM  
Spin entered Captain Pounder's office.  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked, noticing the femmebot standing next to the Captain's desk.  
"Yes. There's, ah...something we need to discuss." The Captain replied. He sounded nervous, and Spin silently hoped he wasn't in any more trouble.  
"I haven't been completely honest with you." Captain Pounder continued, as Spin gave him a confused look, "You're very special, Spin. One of a kind." Captain Pounder paused, "You are a Zushen. A member of the tribe that has a direct link to the hub. You are the sole survivor of your tribe."  
Spin frowned. He wanted to yell at his Captain for keeping this a secret from him, but decided he'd hear all Captain Pounder had to say first.  
"What happened to the rest of my tribe?" Spin asked.  
Captain Pounder looked down at his desk. "They were destroyed," He told Spin, "by Vertex."  
"What!?" Spin blurted, "You-!"  
"Spin." Captain Pounder interrupted, "I'm not finished."  
Spin calmed himself slightly and allowed Captain Pounder to continue.  
"Years ago," He went on, "Vertex declared war on the bots of Flip City. The Zushen, along with the Ninuja tribe, tried to stop him. Vertex's army was defeated, but not before the Zushen and most of the Ninuja perished."  
"Along with my parents." Spin added.  
"No." Captain Pounder told him.  
Spin looked at him, shocked.  
"You hadn't been born yet." Pounder continued, "That day, the Zushen became extinct and the Ninuja became outlawed, after being framed for the murder of the Zushen tribe. They were framed by the previous Kei'zatsu Captain, who was working with Vertex."  
"What about my parents?" Spin asked. Captain Pounder paused. He could see Nikoru staring at him expectantly, from the corner of his eye. He opened a side drawer in his desk, took out a photograph, and handed it to spin. In the photo was Captain Pounder, without an eye patch, standing next to Nikoru. In Nikoru's arms lay Spin as a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

FCPD Headquarters, 12:30 PM  
Spin starred at the photo, mouth wide open. He remained that way for several moments. Finally, he looked up at Captain Pounder and the femme standing next to him.  
"You…" Spin began, "You're my parents?"  
Pounder stood and gave a small nod.  
"You left me at that bottot school. Alone!" Spin began to raise his voice.  
"I had to." Captain Pounder told him.  
"Why!?"  
"To protect you! Vertex knows who we are." Captain Pounder gestured to Nikoru, to indicate he was speaking about himself and his wife, "If he knew you were our son then he would know you're the last Zushen."  
"How is that even possible?" Spin asked, "You're a Kei'zatsu and she's…"  
"Nikoru, leader of the Ninuja tribe." She told him.  
Spin stared at her, expecting an answer to his question.  
"Some of the original Zushen were offspring of a Ninuja and a Kei'zatsu." She continued, "It's how your tribe was born."  
Spin stared at her, then turned and frowned at Captain Pounder.  
"You lied to me." Spin said, slamming the photo on his desk and dashing out of the office. Pounder began to follow him, but Nikoru placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Give him time to think." She told him.

Vertex's Lair, 12:30 PM  
"I am relieved you made it." Vertex spoke, "Manx, Botch and Macro tend to be incompetent."  
"Sounds like I came just in time." The cloaked bot said.  
"Indeed you did, Pierce."  
Pierce, ex-Captain of the Kei'zatsu tribe, removed his cloak.  
"You havn't changed at all, old friend." Vertex told him.  
"I can say the same for you." Pierce replied.  
Vertex walked over to his computer console.  
"I hear my old rookie, Pounder, is the new Kei'zatsu Captain." Pierce continued.  
"As well as the father of the last Zushen." Vertex told him.  
"That traitor." Pierce spoke under his breath, "So on top of getting me arrested and stealing my job, he makes our plan more difficult by adding a Zushen to the mix."  
"It's your own fault. You never should have allowed him to connect you to the other Zushen murders."  
"I'll admit I underestimated him."  
"Just don't let it happen again." Vertex hissed, "Now, let's get down to business."

Flip City Rooftop, 1:00 PM  
Spin sat on the edge of the building and watched the other bots roll by. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Penny come up behind him.  
"Spin? Is everything all right? You ran out of the precinct so fast." She asked.  
"He lied to me, Penny." Spin said, barely audible.  
"Who?" Penny sat next to him.  
"Captain Pounder. He knew who I was this whole time and never told me."  
"And who would you be?"  
"His son; the last Zushen."  
Penny stared at Spin with wide eyes and jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"Your … father?"  
Spin nodded. "I don't know what to do."  
Penny and Spin sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Maybe you should hear his reasons." Penny finally said.  
"But he lied to me, Penny. How can I trust what he says now?" Spin asked.  
"Has he ever done anything to put you in harm's way before?"  
Spin looked at Penny, then turned and stared out over Flip City. "No." He answered.  
"Exactly. He may have kept your life a secret, but he's telling you now. He must think you're ready to handle the truth. Don't prove him wrong."  
Spin continued to stare out over the city. "You're right, Penny," He said with a sigh, "as always. I gotta go back and talk to him."  
Penny smiled. She had done her job.


	8. Chapter 8

Tracks, 1:20 PM  
Spin rolled down the track towards the FCPD as fast as he could. He began to think about some of the positive aspects about learning the truth. His past was finally no longer a mystery, and, perhaps, he and his parents could become a family again. Suddenly Spin found himself getting thrown against the side of the tracks.  
"Agh! Hey what's the –" He began, looking up to see a familiar glowing, purple hand, "Manx."  
"Kei'zatsu wannabe." She replied.  
"What are you up to now? It's not like you to attack out of the blue." Spin asked, annoyed and wanting to get this over with.  
"I was bored. Saw you passing by. Do the math." She replied with a mock smile.  
Spin felt that something was not right. He took a step forward, preparing to charge at her, but stopped when a red claw hooked his left arm and a large bot grabbed his other.  
'Botch and Macro.' Spin thought, 'So this is an ambush. But what do they want with me?'  
"Ha ha. We got you." Macro sang loudly.  
"Zip it!" Manx snapped, walking around behind Spin. She took his power converter in her hands. "Nighty-night." She told him, before turning the converter and forcing Spin into power down mode.

FCPD, 2:00 PM  
"Captain Pounder?" Penny spoke while entering his office.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
Penny glanced at the femme standing next to Pounder's desk, then back to him. "Have you seen Spin?"  
"No. I upset him earlier and he ran out."  
"I know. He told me."  
Pounder flinched in surprise.  
"He told me he was coming back here to talk with you again." Penny continued, "That was 40 minutes ago."  
Captain Pounder and Nikoru exchanged worried looks.  
"He knows." Pounder told her. Nikoru looked like she was about to cry.  
"Who?" Penny asked.  
"Vertex." Pounder growled, changing his expression to one of anger.  
Penny looked confused. "He's real? But you said –"  
"I know. I said he didn't exist to protect Spin, but now there's no point in hiding it."  
Nikoru placed a hand on Pounder's shoulder. "I'll get the others and begin a search." She told him.  
He nodded and she left the office.  
"Penny," Pounder turned to the Kuzuri, "is there any way to track Spin's location or find out what happened to him?"

Flip City, 2:10 PM  
Nikoru rolled down the track, trying to remain under the speed limit.  
"Sai, we have an emergency." She spoke into her comm.  
"Emergency?" Sai asked.  
"Spin has been kidnapped."  
"Orders?"  
"Put together a search party. Find him."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Nikoru knew that with the combined efforts of her Ninuja clan, they'd find Spin quickly. She just hoped it would be quick enough.

Vertex's Lair, 2:20 PM  
"What happened?" Spin awoke inside an energy cage and looked around, "Here again." He moaned, recognising his surroundings.  
"Have a nice nap?" Someone asked.  
Spin looked up to see an aged, red and blue bot starring down at him.  
"Who are you?" Spin asked.  
"An old friend of your father's." He replied.  
"How do you know who my father is?"   
"Please." The bot said, rolling his eyes before turning and heading towards the exit, "I'll give him a message for you," The bot shot one last glance at Spin before continuing, "Since you won't live long enough to do so yourself."  
With that, he left the room.

FCPD Headquarters, 2:30 PM  
Captain Pounder frantically searched through files, looking for anything that would help him locate his son.  
"Nikoru, any luck?" He spoke into his comm.  
"Not yet." She replied.  
"I can feel we're getting close, though." A voice chimed in, sounding unusually cheery for the current situation.  
"Eavesdropping again, Sai?" Pounder asked him.  
"Just trying to lift the mood." Sai replied.  
"It's going to take more than a hunch to lift my mood."  
"What if that hunch just turned into reality?"  
"What?"  
"I just found Vertex's lair."


	9. Chapter 9

Outside Vertex's Lair, 2:40 PM  
Sai stood in the shadows, keeping the building's entrance in his view. He was a small, red-orange bot, who shared some resemblance to Spin. He had two white stripes running from the top of his eyes down his back, as well as down the front of his boots, deep blue eyes and dark blue spikes in a Mohawk style on his head. His Ninuja symbols rested on his forearms. Captain Pounder soon rolled up beside him.  
"What, no backup?" Sai joked.  
"Not until you and the rest of the Ninuja clan are inside and out of sight." Pounder responded.  
"Right, right."  
Just then, Nikoru and three other bots rolled up. The largest of the three was Bazooka; an orange and blue bot with somewhat of an 'X' dividing his face and two tan shapes, that might have resembled hair, above his eyes. His Ninuja symbol was placed on his forehead. The other male bot, Nunchuck, was orange and yellow, and slightly smaller than Sai. He had a band running across the top of his head like head phones and his Ninuja symbol could be seen near the top of his boots. The third of the bots was female and named Bo. She was purple and pastel yellow, with something that could have been seen as a ponytail on the back of her head, and two Ninuja symbols on the outside of her ankles.  
"Glad you could join the party." Sai said with a smirk.  
"This is no time for jokes, Sai." Nikoru scolded him. Sai just shrugged.  
"So, Spin's in there." Bazooka asked, with a rather deep voice.  
"I saw one of V's henchbots go in there, so unless there's an abandoned-building-minion-party, this is the place." Sai answered.  
"How do we get him out?" Bazooka continued, ignoring Sai's poor attempt at a joke.  
"Shouldn't be too hard." Nikoru told him, "Vertex most likely doesn't know we're here, so we have the element of surprise on our side."  
"What is the plan?" Bo asked.  
"We'll go in first, locate Spin and get him clear. Once that's done, Pounder will bring in his backup to apprehend Vertex." Nikoru told them.  
"Sounds easy enough." Chuck spoke, with a grin.

Vertex's lair, Prison Room, 2:50 PM  
Spin sat in the very center of his cage; arms wrapped around his legs. He was scared and had no idea how he'd get out of this. But mostly he was sad that he didn't get to apologize to Captain Pounder; his father. He closed his eyes, and if it were possible for a rollbot to cry, he would have.  
He looked up again when he heard someone enter. The red and blue bot from earlier walked up to the cage as Spin slid back. The bot smiled wickedly.  
"Move back all you want, it's still time to die." He said, pulling out a shock weapon that would drain Spin of his energy and kill him instantly.  
"Pierce!"  
The bot turned just in time to see a foot knock him part way across the room. Nikoru landed softly beside the cage.  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son." She spoke through clenched teeth.  
"You." Pierce hissed, as he began to get up.  
"Mom!" Spin exclaimed.  
"Hi, sweetie. We've come to get you out." She replied.  
"We?"  
As if on cue, the remaining members of the Ninuja clan leapt down from the shadows and surrounded Pierce. Bo took out her bo staff and knocked his weapon from his hand, just before Bazooka locked him in a bear hug from behind.  
"We're just here for the boy. Co-operate, and no more harm shall befall you." Bazooka warned.  
"Why should I?" Pierce asked with a mock tone.  
"Maybe because you're outnumbered?" Chuck said, twirling a pair of nun chucks. Sai went over to join Nikoru and help her free Spin.  
"You truly have no idea." Pierce whispered.  
Nikoru and Sai helped Spin from the cage.  
"What do you mean by that?" Bo demanded.  
"Vertex's true plan." Pierce told them, "It wasn't to kill Spin, although he is the last of the Zushen. No, his true plan is to begin the spiderbot invasion."


	10. Chapter 10

Vertex's Lair, Prison Room, 3:05 PM  
"Sai, get Spin to Pounder." Nikoru ordered.  
"Sure. But don't start the fight without me." Sai replied, leading Spin towards the exit. Nikoru walked up to Pierce.  
"When?" She glared at him.  
"Soon." He replied.  
"Exact time."  
"Why? You won't be able to stop it."  
"Like we weren't able to all those years ago?" Chuck shot back, with a victorious smile. Pierce frowned, and remained silent. Nikoru glared at him for a few moments.  
"Put him in shut down mode." She told Bo, who nodded and walked closer to Pierce. Bazooka gave her enough room to turn his power converter.

Outside Vertex's Lair, 3:10 PM  
"Requesting all backup to my location." Captain Pounder barked into his comm., "Repeat. All backup."  
"Pounder!"  
He turned to see Sai running up to him, supporting Spin as he approached.  
"Spin!" Pounder exclaimed, holding his son in an embrace for the first time in years.  
"Dad," Spin spoke, "I'm sorry."  
"There's no need to apologize." Pounder turned to Sai, "You should disappear. My backup is on its way."  
Sai nodded and rolled back into the building.  
"Are you all right?" Pounder asked his son.  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure about the rest of Flip City." He answered. Pounder gave him a questioning look.  
"I know you said to leave him alone, but Vertex is planning an invasion and we have to stop him." Spin explained.  
Pounder nodded, "I believe you."

Vertex's Lair, Prison Room, 3:15 PM  
Sai rolled in, and rejoined the rest of his clan.  
"So, what's the plan?" He asked.  
"Vertex must have some means of shutting down the safety net." Bo stated.  
"We need to find out how and stop him." Nikoru told her clan.  
"Sounds easy enough, right?" Chuck spoke up sarcastically.  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Sai asked, rhetorically.  
"Permission to pass?"  
The Ninuja clan turned to face where the female voice came from. Manx, Botch and Macro stood behind them, blocking their path to Vertex.  
"We came to check on the new guy. I wasn't expecting visitors." Manx continued.  
Bazooka slammed his fists together, "This 'otta be fun." He commented, mostly to himself. He pulled out a ring-like object, which extended into a bazooka weapon. The others followed his example and pulled out weapons that matched their names, while Nikoru pulled out her Shanzi and took the lead.  
"What is Vertex using to shut down the safety net?" She demanded.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Botch shot back.  
"Actually," Nikoru began, preparing to attack, "I would." She gave the signal and the Ninuja clan charged the rogues.

Outside Vertex's Lair, 3:20 PM  
Pounder's backup had arrived on scene and Pounder was giving them orders.  
"Alright, 'bots, Flip City is in danger of being invaded. We need to get in there and prevent that from happening." Pounder rolled towards the building and the rest followed.

A few moments later, the Kei'zatsu tribe entered the prison room and extended their limbs.  
"Ninuja!" One of the officers exclaimed, pulling out his blaster.  
"Hold your fire!" Pounder bellowed, "They're not the invaders."  
Nikoru and her team had just finished incapacitating the rogue 'bots when they spotted the FCPD.  
"We have to find Vertex!" She called to them.  
Pounder nodded, "This way." He led his team and the Ninuja through the door to the main control room, where they were confronted by Vertex and Vett; a timer ticking down on the screen behind them.  
"You're too late." Vertex hissed.  
"We beg to differ." Pounder retorted.  
"Beg all you want. Today is the day you lose."


	11. Chapter 11

Outside Vertex's Lair, 3:30 PM  
Spin stood, starring at the building. His father had told him that if the safety net fails, Spin was the only one who could bring it back online.  
"Because the Hub and I share a link." He repeated to himself. He stared at the safety net, fearing its deactivation.

Main Control Room, 3:30 PM  
The 'bots had attacked the spiderbots with full force, but the spiders were just tossing them aside like scrap metal. The time on the screen showed 3 min remaining. Pounder threw his arm shields, but both spiderbots ducked, causing them to hit the two officers behind them. Chuck had managed to get high up and leapt down, swinging his nun chucks at Vett. He quickly spun around, grabbed Chuck's foot and threw him into two more officers. Chuck quickly recovered, getting back on his feet and continuing to swirl his nun chucks. Bo came to his side and together they ran towards Vertex and Vett; spinning their weapons menacingly.

2:00

Bo managed to knock both spiderbots off balance with her bo staff while Chuck struck them in the face. Since they were distracted, Sai took the opportunity to charge them from behind. He leapt high into the air and tossed his sais into each spiderbots' back. They shrieked and hissed in pain as the weapons found their targets. Sai landed in front of them, between Bo and Chuck. Vertex roared in anger and swung his front limb towards the three Ninuja, knocking them to the side. Vett reached up and removed the sai.

1:00

Bazooka lifted his weapon and aimed it at Vett, who looked up to see an orb of intimidating blue energy shooting towards him. Vett dropped the sai just before the orb struck him and threw him against the nearest wall. Vertex looked to his fallen comrade, just as Vett lost consciousness. Vertex turned to face Bazooka, who was preparing for another shot. Vertex removed the sai from his back and tossed it at Bazooka, just before he pulled the trigger. He dodged it easily, but the blue orb, shot from his weapon, missed its initial target, striking a section of the ceiling instead. Vertex started approaching Bazooka, but was interrupted by a kick in the head, delivered by Nikoru.

0:05

Nikoru took her Shanzi and sliced one of Vertex's legs. He fell to his knee.

0:04

Pounder, who had retrieved his arm shields, threw them at a second leg, causing it to drop to a knee as well.

0:03

Bo and Chuck worked together to drop a third leg to its knee.

0:02

Bazooka came up and swung his weapon at Vertex's last standing leg, knocking him to the ground.

0:01

"You're too late." Vertex hissed.

0:00

Outside Vertex's Lair, 3:33 PM  
A small hole began to form in the safety net.  
"No." Spin whispered. The hole grew bigger. Spin closed his eyes and focused on the Hub, trying to tell it to turn the safety net back on.  
Nothing.  
Spin tried harder. "C'mon, C'mon."  
Suddenly, numbers began to flash across spin's vision.  
"Request…acknowledged?"  
The hole in the safety net slowed to a stop and began shrinking. Spin looked up.  
"Yes!" He cheered, as the hole closed.  
He opened a comm. link to Captain Pounder.  
"Safety net back online." Spin told him.

Main Control Room, 3:38 PM  
"Safety net back online."  
Pounder smiled, "Here that, Vertex? You lose."  
"Impossible!" Vertex bellowed, "No one can control the safety net like that except – "  
"My son?" Pounder finished.  
"He's not dead? Blast it, Pierce."  
"Pierce?"  
"Relax," Nikoru told her husband, "He's been dealt with."  
Pounder smiled, "Take him away." He ordered, gesturing to Vertex.  
"Sir, what about the Ninuja?" one officer asked.  
"They've done nothing wrong." Pounder replied.  
"But, they're outlaws."  
"They just helped us take down Vertex. You want to arrest them for that?"  
"No sir." The officer replied and followed the others out.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside City Hall, the Next Day, Noon  
Mayor Aria stood at the podium with Captain Pounder behind her. A news crew stood by with cameras, ready to broadcast her speech across Flip City. The crowd was restless, guessing at what the topic would be.  
"It's probably about that spiderbot monster."  
"I heard it tried to invade."  
"Did you hear about the Ninuja sighting?"  
Mayor Aria cleared her throat. "Ahem, settle down, settle down."  
The buzz of the crowd lowered to a hum before quieting completely.  
"Thank-you." Mayor Aria began, "I'd like to start by reassuring you that Vertex is locked away and no longer poses a threat to Flip City. We owe a great thanks to Captain Pounder and his team for neutralizing said threat."  
Captain Pounder stepped slightly forward as the crowd applauded. After a moment he stepped back again to let Mayor Aria continue.  
"I would also like to bring up some newly discovered facts." She continued, "It seems that the outlawed Ninuja Clan was framed all those years ago and, according to Captain Pounder, recently aided in the apprehension of Vertex. So, I have decided to neutralize the law against the Ninuja."  
A reporter from the crowd stepped closer to the stage. "If the Ninuja weren't responsible for the mass murder 20 years ago, who was?" She asked.  
"Our late Captain Pierce was working with Vertex to eliminate those bots." Mayor Aria explained, "No more questions. That is all." The crowd began to disperse as Mayor Aria left the podium. Pounder exited the stage in the opposite direction and was met by his wife and son.  
"So the Ninuja name is finally cleared. That only took 20 years." Spin joked.  
His mother laughed, "Patience is key for a Ninuja." She told him. Spin smiled.  
"Listen, uh … dad," Spin began as Pounder smiled, "I'm sorry about how I acted the other day."  
"I know." Pounder told him, placing a hand on his back, "Now, would you like to meet the rest of your family?"  
Spin smiled and nodded. As if on cue, five bots walked up. Bazooka raised a fist in the air.  
"Victory!" He exclaimed, "Not only with Vertex, but with freedom."  
Just then, a 'bot tot ran up to Spin. She was magenta and light purple with a small sphere on each side of her head, and two little freckles underneath each eye.  
"Cousin Spin! Cousin Spin!" She exclaimed, "Can'tbelieveIfinallygettomeetyouI'veheardsomuchaboutyou-"  
"Breathe, little one, breathe." Bazooka told her with a smirk.  
"Spin," Pounder began, gesturing to the 'bots in front of him, "this is your Uncle Sai and his wife, Bo."  
"I'm your mom's bro." Sai added.  
"And this little sweetheart," Pounder continued, pointing to the 'bot tot, "is their daughter, Katana."  
"Hi." Spin said, raising his hand in greeting.  
"Hihihi!" Katana chirped.  
"And you two?" Spin asked the remaining two 'bots.  
"We're Bo's brothers." Bazooka told him.  
"This here's Bazooka," Chuck said, tapping his brothers chest with the back of his hand, "and I'm Nunchuck. 'Chuck' for short."  
"Consider us your Uncles too." Bazooka concluded.  
Spin smiled and looked at all the 'bots surrounding him, "I finally know where I belong."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Art of some of the characters:  
> http://tmnt-raph-fan.deviantart.com/art/The-Ninuja-Family-287937295  
> http://tmnt-raph-fan.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Pierce-WIP-270427466


End file.
